The invention was developed to solve several issues common to current golf tee methods in a single encompassing design. Wooden and plastic golf tees do not give or absorb the impact of the golf club and often break or mare the clubface. Although there are flexible tees, their durability is often limited and many are difficult to insert into hard ground. In trying to achieve lower friction to the clubface, such as brushes or thin prongs, the designs make teeing the ball difficult or break easily upon impact. Unlike the invention, current wooden and plastic golf tees are difficult to insert to a specific height and are not consistent in teeing the golf ball accurately. Although some plastic tees are considered durable compared to wooden tees, many do not flex and are significantly less durable than the invention and can cause clubface deflection during impact.